Floors
A bit of backstory on floors and the Tower dynamics! Yes there IS spoilers so be catious, go to current events to see what is happening in the Roleplay! These events are set about 20 years in the future of current events in the Manwha. Have Fun! Inner, Outer and Middle In The Tower! The Outer Area The Outer Tower is the residential district of the Tower inhabitants and each Floor of the Outer Tower is as large as the continent of North America on Earth; Lero-Ro apparently called it the Residential Tower. The cultures of each Floor are all different and the environments, ecosystems and climates all vary. These conditions have been decided by the tendencies of the Guardians and the Rulers of each Floor. Apparently, most people are born in the Outer Tower and live on the same Floor for their entire lives. Despite Zahard conquering most of the Floors of the Tower, there exist cultures on many Floors of the Outer Tower unaware of the existence of the Inner Tower, or even Zahard and his empire. As such, these cultures have subsequently formed their own nations with monarchs. On the Floors conquered by Zahard, residential cards are issued to its dwellers. Once a person shows the potential of climbing the Tower, they are chosen by Headon to become a Regular, earning the right of climbing the Inner Tower. The lifespan of the inhabitants of the Outer Tower varies: * Normal residents: ~200 years. * Failed regulars: 500~600 years. * Living at the current top floor: ~1000 years. However, all of them shall die eventually. The Middle Area The Middle Area is an area between the Inner and Outer sections and it can be used to travel between the Inner and Outer Tower. It is smaller than the Outer Tower and it varies by the Floor. There is some interchange with the Outer Tower. The standard of living is much better. The culture of the Middle Area of each Floor are all similar because the Rankers and the Regulars come and go a lot. However, there are noticeable characteristics in each one. Both Regulars and Rankers can live in the Middle Area, however, Regulars only earn the right of living there by themselves or with their family members once they reach 20th Floor. Those who've permission to operate businesses in the Middle Area, are also allowed to stay there or to enter the Middle Area. Sometimes, there are thieves who target the businesses and Serena Rinnen previously belonged to a group of thieves who targeted merchants transporting goods from the Outer Tower. Childbirth, in general, is forbidden within the Middle Area, so many illegitimate children are born and abandoned there; some Rankers affiliated with Special Families are given permission. The stairways in the Middle Area are used by Rankers to skip Floors of the Inner Tower as it's very likely only Guardians can teleport others. This is evident from the fact Evan Edrok, a Guide, accompanied Yuri Zahard to assist her in navigating the maze-like paths of the Middle Area. Yet if he could teleport, both of them would've simply appeared on the First Floor, during Chapter 1, instead of climbing down the stairs. It's also likely one can only navigate the stairways of the Middle Area with the assistance of a Guide as there are likely dead ends and parts of the Tower are very dark. The Workshop can be found in the Middle Area of each Floor (2nd Floor onwards). The Inner Area Inner Tower is where the selected Regulars climb the Tower. The Ruler of each Floor decides on a series of Tests, specifics of which are decided by the Test Director and then held by Test Admins and other staff. Regulars must pass all of the tests on a Floor and then they go up to the next Floor. The only exception is the 43rd Floor where there is no Guardian because Enryu killed it. So, everyone has to take the road in the Middle Area to reach the next Floor. Regulars must take the exams to reach the next Floor until the 20th Floor and they can go in and out of the Middle Area after the 20th Floor. If they wish to, they can settle in the Middle Area. As a Regular, they are entitled to certain rights. Regulars, who fail on 1st and 2nd Floor or give up climbing the Tower after they've reached the 3rd Floor, are stripped of their rights and are sent to the Middle Area. This is likely so they can return home as it can be used to travel between the Inner and Outer Tower. However if they give up climbing the Tower after 20th Floor, they will have better status than normal residents in Middle and Outer Tower. By reaching the 134th Floor a Regular becomes a Ranker. Note: The Ruler has the right to decide the test(s) of their Floor. But if the Guardian raises objections, they must follow the Guardian's wish The Top of the Tower The current accessible top of the Tower is the 134th Floor. There is at least one more confirmed Floor above that - 135th Floor. The Guardian of the 135th Floor is said to be extremely hostile and nobody has been able to defeat it or pass its test yet, which is why the current "top" of the Tower is the 134th Floor. It is rumoured that when the current Lord of the Tower will go to sleep and next one will start ruling, then the next Floor will finally be conquered. It's because Molic One P. GR is a conservative ruler and it's not his priority to conquer another Floor. It is strongly believed that the day Zahard is on the move again, is when the Zahard Empire will expand by another Floor. It is said that the one who reaches the top will be able to see the stars, due to the fact that all of the skies in the Tower are artificial constructs made of Shinsoo. The Outside of the Tower Little is known of the world outside the Tower; to most inhabitants of the Tower, it is known only dimly, as the place from which Irregulars originate. According to Irregulars interviewed by Ashul Edwaru, Shinsoodoesn't exist there and instead, people breath through air (oxygen, water, and other substances). It's unknown how Tower outsiders develop Shinsoo Resistance when there is supposedly no Shinsoo for them to resist. According to Of the Tower's Weapons, all the weapons used in the Tower are modelled after weapons from outside the Tower. These weapons were brought by Zahard and the 10 Great Warriors when they entered the Tower. Since Zahard and the 10 Great Warriors brought in some weapons modified for use in vacuum. Though Zahard and the 10 Great Warriors may not have used these weapons, this may be possible: there are battles fought in such places. According to Masceth, Gong Bang also exists outside of the Tower. Rachel has read about The Tower in a book and called Headon a "fae" who helped "the children wishing to ascend the Tower". And she has told Baam stories while he was outside the Tower about "the world of light, filled with joy", "the fruits borne by the tree given by God", "the yearly festivals", "a place where the chosen children play" and supposedly, the "world" above the cave is a place "where only those who have been chosen can play". The First Floor (Current Events From Here Down) The first floor is one enters the tower, they are greeted by Headon! If you are a Regular there is no greeting, just an explanation! You were invited into the tower by Headon. You were chosen to come in...however, if you are an Irregular you are not invited, you are a guest. Most irregulars that come in end up shaking the tower up in a rather crazy way. Will you make it? Description In order to get to this floor of the tower you must be invited, if you are an irregular you may end up on this floor by chance by taking a doorway that leads to the tower. People who come from the tower usually come from various parts of it! Currently We have new guests entering the tower without permission. (Naughty little buggers) They will have it in for them, welcome to the first floor!